relic_hunters_legendfandomcom-20200213-history
Raff
Overview Raff is Spaceheart's chief engineer (only engineer, actually). She loves building and fixing stuff, and is also a talented DJ who builds her own gear and is always listening to music on her headphones. She is the ultimate tsundere teenager, acting cool and detached. In reality she feels right at home among the Relic Hunters, and will fight to protect them whenever the situation asks for it, taking her foes out with sonic blasts from her Keytar gun. She has some pretty intense mood swings, and finds it hard to deal with other people - she'd rather solve things her own way, and rather have other people be the center of the attention. Her favorite thing to do with her friends is to throw parties - she enjoys watching everyone dancing and having fun, and she always rocks the best tunes. Raff is usually inhabiting her own world, though, listening to music, messing with her smartphone or fixing something in the Spaceheart. While extremely capable both as an engineer and a fighter, she is very scrappy and tends to do things her own way - and whenever she feels like it. Background Stranded at the planet Anubis-3, Raff met Pinkyy, Ace and Biu at a party that she threw there. They were the only non-Ducans on the planet at the time, so they were the only ones at the party. After getting to know Ace and Pinkyy, she agreed to help them put together a spaceship with the junk parts that the duo had been collecting for years. Thus, the Spaceheart was born. The four have been inseparable friends ever since. Raff doesn't talk much about where she's from, though, and what exactly she was doing before getting stranded in Anubis-3. When asked personal questions, especially concerning her past, her usual reaction is to deflect and throw the attention towards someone or something else. Trivia Raff doesn't talk much, but she communicates much of her feelings through the music she is listening to. Don't get near her if the headphones are playing Death Metal! She also uses a lot of online messaging to communicate, and likes to take selfies during the dangerous situations that the Hunters usually find themselves in. One of Raff's creations is a scanner that the Hunters use to find Relics. She made it look like an old monster-hunting videogame she used to play on her phone.'' Relationships With Ace Ace tries very hard, but he never gets to make a fool of Raff. She is always one step ahead of him, and drives him crazy. She usually makes fun of him online, and the other Hunters all start laughing before Ace realizes what is going on (he is always the last one to check). Raff thinks Ace is immature and sometimes annoying, but she admires his piloting skills (even though he will never, ever realize it). Ace is always nagging her about building a giant Mecha robot that he can pilot in battle. Someday she might. With Pinkyy Raff doesn't like being bossed around. Actually, she seems to be entirely immune to being told what to do. A complete wildcard, she tends to get under Pinkyy's skin and they are often at odds. Pinkyy respects her a lot, though, and the feeling is mutual. To herself, she thinks Pinkyy really is kind of bad-ass - if only she could just learn to chill a little and not be all up on her face about things all the time. With Jimmy Raff thinks Jimmy is kinda cool, if a bit boring. He doesn't talk much and is not interested in asking her personal questions, so she tends to be comfortable around him for longer periods of time than with Ace or Pinkyy. Sometimes during her mood swings she will try to make Jimmy do something against his nature or that may lead to trouble, just to push his buttons and test him. Raff also likes playing with the idea that there's something going on between Jimmy and Pinkyy. She doesn't really believe it, though - she just do it for the priceless reactions she gets from both of them. With Biu Biu seems to be the only Hunter who always gets Raff, for whatever reason. He usually tells the other Hunters when to leaver her alone, or when she needs something. Biu's love of music and dancing has made him a closer friend from Raff than he would otherwise be. He plays drums to accompany Raff's tunes from time to time, and she really enjoys these moments. They don't really connect on the day-to-day stuff, though - Biu's "bromance" is with Ace and Raff is as uncomfortable around Biu as she is with Pinkyy, Ace or Jimmy. She enjoys throwing weird and obviously wrong science statements Biu's way, just to watch his amusing logic at work when he agrees and tries to make sense of it. Most of Raff's communication with Biu is through online chat. He is always the first to pick up on her comments (usually to make fun of Ace). With Panzer Panzer's beast-like behaviour really clicks with Raff. Panzer is never hostile towards her, and they have a pretty strong bond. They hang out a lot, since their relationship doesn't require talking - or any exchange at all, really. Raff and Panzer usually share food. Stats To-Do Skills Passive: Soundscape Raff has one of two constant auras of music around her. One increases the Physical and Elemental Defense for her and nearby allies, and the other increases Physical and Elemental Attack. Utility: Shifting Moods Raff switches between her defensive and offensive auras of music. If she switches at the last second of the song, she triggers a special effect based on the new song: switching to the defensive song heals her and nearby allies; switching to the offensive song deals Magnetic damage to nearby enemies and increase the Physical damage they take for a few seconds; Charge: Keytar Blast Raff charges a blast of music from her Keytar that flies in a straight line healing Allies and dealing Magnetic damage to enemies. On full charge this skill becomes a Physical Combo Primer. Mobility: Speed Up Raff’s music speeds up as she gives herself and nearby allies some bonus Movement Speed and Reload Speed for a couple seconds; Melee: Shutdown Raff hits a single enemy with a disabling melee attack that deals extra Magnetic damage and does not allow the enemy to use any special abilities for a few seconds; Ultimate: Party Mode Raff’s gun is replaced by her Keytar and she can fire 6 Blasts in quick succession. The effect ends after all Blasts are used or after a few seconds; Category:Characters in Relic Hunters Zero Category:Characters in Relic Hunters Legend Category:Playable Characters Category:Relic Hunter member